Komu
Komu Komu is the guild master of the Rogue Phoenix. He is a expert of lightning magic and because of this he is called the, The Phoenix of Lighting. Appearance Komu wears a long black and red coat(going down to his knees)and a t-shirt. Komu has blue hair and blue eyes. Personality Komu is a care free kind of person, he still does take a lot of things serious though, in the heat of battle he starts to take things much more serious than he would normally take things. History Komu was born into a poor family. He was taught magic at a young age. When he was 7 years old a dark wizard killed both of his parents, absolutely outraged Komu tried to fight back but got beat up to the point where he was knocked out for 2 days. When Komu woke up everything around him was destroyed. After that Komu trained until he was 16. At the time Komu joined the Magic Council looking for something in his life. When he was on a night time stroll he ran into Kaede Atsugawa. Kasai was being attacked by a group of thugs and couldn't take them all on at once. Komu ran over to help Kaede and they were able to fight the thugs. As they were fighting together, they became the best of friends. When Komu became 17, he left the Magic Council and made a guild called The Rogue Phoenix. His best friend, Kasai joined the guild, and so did a few more of his friends. Magic Abilities Lighting Magic:Komu is an expert with lighting magic. He has quite the 'shocking' attacks. * Lighting Strike-Komu raises one arm in the arm pointing towards the sky then swipes in a down diagonally and when he swipes down a bolt of lightning comes down on the target * Lightning Raging Blast-Komu makes a fist and every time he punches he release a huge blast of lightning from his fists * Lightning Gatling Gun-Komu begins to make balls of lightning in his hand and then shoots a ton of lightning balls * Lightning Pillar Bomb-Komu spreads out his legs and then causes a surge of a lot of electricity to rise upwards. Lightning-Make-Komu is an expert with lightning magic which also applies for Lightning-Make. * Lightning-Make:Lightning Death Spear-Komu makes a spear made out of lightning and will either throw it or use it as melee and if he were to cut the person it would feel like they are not only getting cut but also getting electrocuted * Lightning-Make:Lightning Bow-Komu makes a bow out of lightning. * Lightning-Make:Lightning Sword-Komu makes a sword out of lightning and if he were to cut the person it would feel like they are not only getting cut but also getting electrocuted Explosion Magic * '''Instant Explosion-'''Komu stretches out his hand and wherever his opponent is an explosion will appear * '''Explosion Combat-'''When Komu does hand to hand combat he can make explosions on the end if his fists